An Aqours Halloween
by LoveLiveSunshineFiles
Summary: A collection of scary tales for the Halloween season as told by Aqours late one Halloween night at the Ohara Hotel.
1. Chapter 1: Hachisakusama

**Chapter 1: Hachisakusama**

Staring Dia as Hachisakusama in Kanan's story.

Halloween in Uchiura was always warm, but crisp. After giving out candy to trick-or-treaters and having a party of their own at Mari's hotel, Aqours settled in for some relaxation in a lounge in the lobby. Outside, the moon was full its rays made the ocean water simmer.

All of Aqours was preoccupied. Chika was talking with Riko and You, Yoshiko was pulling out random objects for a demon ritual while Hanamaru questioned if that was a good idea, Kanan and Mari had gone to get alcohol, and Dia and Ruby were flipping through new issues of school idol magazines. Until Chika got a crazy idea.

"Let's tell scary stories!" she blurted out excitedly jumping up as her friends look up from what they were doing.

"I like that idea!' agreed You.

Yoshiko chuckled. "Hmmm. Hmmm. I suppose my little demons could use some fright tonight!"

"But what about Ruby? She'll get sc…" Dia began but Ruby grabbed her arm.

"I can handle it Onee-chan! I promise! It won't be that scary!" the younger Kurosawa insisted.

A creaking sound echoed throughout the lobby and all 7 of them craned their heads to the doors that led to the kitchen where a pair of third years emerged cups and several bottles.

"Shiny! So does anyone know any good stories?" asked Mari as the pair joined their friends.

Kanan poured herself a shot of pumpkin-infused vodka, downed it, and exhaled heavily as she slouched in her plush chair.

"Any of you ever heard the story of Hachishakusama or "Eight-Feet Tall" as they call her?" she asked as her friends shook their heads. The blunette chuckled to herself as her lips curved into a sinister smirk. "Well, you're about to now…"

_Story:_

_It was late one evening on a secluded beach near Uchiura. A ginger girl and a grey-haired sailor girl were sitting together looking at some seashells. _

"_This one's really pretty You-chan!" smiled the ginger as she passed a pink conch shell to her friend. _

_You smiled. "I guess so Chika-chan. Maybe Riko-chan would like this one!" _

"_Yeah!" agreed Chika. "I'm going to see if I can find some flowers and twigs to make a wreath. We can make a seashell wreaths and give them to our friends!" _

_You agreed to look for more shells while Chika took to the woodlot behind the beach. While she was gathering twigs, she heard rustling from nearby. _

"_You-chan?" she called into the vegetation, but no one replied. _

_It was then, she heard it. _

_Po...Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..._

_Buu...buu...desu...waa..._

_Confused, Chika put the twigs she had gathered into a bag and headed off in the direction of the rustling. She didn't have to travel too far until she reached the edge of a small clearing when she suddenly came to a stop. Standing at the opposite end was a tall woman with long dark hair, a white dress, red eyes, and long, sharp nails. The skin on her cheeks was wrinkled and she gave off a dark and eerie vibe that made Chika extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly, the woman smiled sinisterly at Chika and pointed one of her long, bony fingers at her. _

_Po...Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..._

_Buu...buu...desu...waa..._

_And just like that, she was gone._

"_Ehhhhhh?"_

_Chika blinked and rubbed her eyes. What had just happened? The ginger was startled out of her thoughts by You calling her name followed by her friend bursting into the clearing. _

"_Chika? Are you okay?" asked You as she joined Chika. _

_Chika glanced over at You. "Yeah, I think so. Did you see a woman over there?" she asked pointing to the opposite end of the clearing. _

_You shook her head and denied seeing anything before the pair headed home by bus and Chika returned to her inn. That night, Chika was telling her family about the strange woman. Her parents were zoned out, Mito was shaking her head and smirking at her younger sister, and Shima seemed confused. Until she brought up the sound the woman made. _

_Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..._

_Buu...buu...desu...waa..._

_In a flash, the mood in the room changed. Her wide-eyes parents dropped their teacups, and Shima gasped and covered her mouth. Even Mito had grown deathly pale. Her mother grabbed her shoulder, a stern look on her face. _

"_This is serious. Where was this? Did the woman see you? How tall was she? Tell me again what she looked like." Mrs. Takami asked in a alarmed tone._

_Chika gave her mom a description of the woman before her father's gaze grew grave. _

"_Do you know what just happened out there?" asked her dad as the ginger shook her head. "You have just been liked by Hachisakusama." _

_Chika was confused. "Hachishaku-what?"_

"_I'm going to make a call now. Keep Chika here and don't let her out of your sight for a fraction of a second!" ordered Mrs. Takami as Shima and Mito nodded. _

_With her parents out of the room, Chika turned to her sisters. "What was that about? Hachi-sak-"_

"_Hachishakusama." finished Mito simply. "She's an eight-foot-tall monster who goes around Japan kidnapping children and consuming their souls. She was supposedly trapped in a shrine outside of Uchiura until the vessel broke and she escaped. We thought she was just a myth."_

"_Until now." finished Shima. She then noticed the scared expression on Chika's face. "But don't worry! We're not going to let you near you! I promise!" _

"_Wait, you said the monster feeds on children. I'm 16! I'm not a child!" insisted Chika. _

_Shima sighed. "You may not be a child per say, but the energy you give off must be pure. Pure forms of energy attract predatory deities." _

_Just then, there was a knock at the Inn door making them all jump. Mr. Takami hurried to answer it before a low conversation was heard between him and an older woman. A few minutes later, the older woman and Mr. Takami entered the room. _

"_Girls, this is Mrs. Kunikida. She's a shaman and spiritual expert." introduced Chika's dad. _

"_Kunikida? You're Maru-chan's grandmother!" smiled Chika. _

_The older woman just nodded. "Yes. Now, we must prepare for tonight." she said urgently pulling out a large bag. "Get the room ready." she told Chika's parents who nodded and went off with her. _

_Half an hour later, the trio returned and Mrs. Kunikida gave Chika a scroll. _

"_Hold on to this Chika-san. This scroll is your life. If you feel uncomfortable or threatened, pray into it and hold it closely." she instructed as she and Chika's parents led Chika, Shima, and Mito down one of the Inn's halls and pulled open the door to one of the rooms. _

_Inside the room, there as a bed, a TV set, and dresser. A standard inn room. But what was different was that there were bowls of salt in each corner of the room, the window was sealed with black tarp, there was sage burning next to the bed on one nightstand, a Buddha statue on the other, and a crate of mikans sat on the dresser. _

"_Okay, here's the deal. Chika, you must stay in this room tonight. Once we're gone, close and lock the door and whatever you do, DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR FOR ANYTHING OR ANYONE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES NO MATTER WHAT. Understand?" Mrs. Kunikida asked looking Chika straight in the eyes. _

_The ginger nodded and promised to stay in the room for the night before Mrs. Kunikida left and her parents and sisters hugged her and bade her goodnight. Chika spend the first half of the night watching old music videos of Muse and stuffing her face with mikans before managing to doze off. By the time she woke up, it was 1:00 in the morning. As Chika stretched her arms and legs on the bed, she suddenly heard a strange tapping at the window. The ginger froze as the tapping got louder and louder until it finally dissipated. Chika breathed a sigh of relief before she heard a knock at the door. _

"_Chika? Are you okay? Its okay to come out if you're a bit scared. I can even stay in there with you!" said a familiar voice. _

_Instantly, relief flooded through Chika. "Oh Shima! It was only you!" she cried as she got up and started towards the door, not noticing the salt in the bowls beginning to grow black…_

_Chika eagerly undid the locks on the door and slid it open only to drop the key to the floor with a clatter. All of the relief on her face vanished and was instantly replaced by a contorted look of pure terror._

_The person on the other side of the door wasn't Shima. _

_Po...Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..._

_Buu...buu...desu...waa..._

_Hachisauklsama gave gave Chika a toothy grin, blood trickling from her ruined gums. Triumphantly, the eight-foot monster pointed one of her long, bony fingers at Chika. _

"_So easy." she purred as she began backing Chika into the room. "Far easier than any insolent child."_

_The evil deity licked her cracked lips in anticipation at the prospect of a fresh, new victim. Meanwhile, Chika was too flabbergasted and horrified to say or do anything other than back into the room. The ginger's limbs were shaking, her cowlick stood on end, and all the blood had drained from her face. Then something inside the second year snapped and she let out an ear-piercing shriek and ran to the bed grabbing the scroll Mrs. Kunikida had given her. _

"_HELP! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE! MOM! DAD! SHIMA! MITO!" she cried out in distress. Chika then pointed the scroll at Hachishakusama. "Stay back! I have this!"_

_Hachisakusama just gave a chuckle and with a flick of her bondy finger, the scroll turned to dust in Chika's shaky hands. _

"_You won't be needing that anymore child. That can't help you now!" the monster laughed with evil glee. _

_Chika found herself huddled in the furthest corner of the room as Hachisakusama closed in for the kill. Tears streamed down the ginger's face which was already red from panicking. She was going to die!_

"_NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SHIM-MMPPHH!" pleaded Chika as Hachisakusama knelt down and place a tight hand over the idol's mouth. _

"_Shhhhhhhhh." the monster purred. "No one can hear you. I took care of your family so they will never be able to hear your cries. It's just you and me."_

_There was nothing else Chika could do but let out muffled screams into Hachisakusama's hand as evil woman raised her other bony hand. Suddenly, Chika felt a burst of heat and immense pain before all went black…_

_End of Story_

"The next morning, her family looked all over for her, but there was no sign of the poor girl. The only thing left from the fateful night were the latches of the unlocked door that swung in the breeze."

Around Kanan, the other 8 girls stared in awe and silence at the swimmer's story. Chika was huddled with You and Riko, Yoshiko looked bored, Hanamaru was leaning against Yoshiko, Mari seemed to be staring into space, and Dia was holding Ruby close to her.

"Po...Po...Po...Po...Po...Po..." whispered Kanan as she wordlessly got up and placed her hands on Chika's shoulders.

"WHAAAAA! Kanan-chan!" shrieked Chika as Kanan toppled over hugging Chika and laughing.

"Wow. That was really good Kanan-chan." whispered Ruby.

"Yeah zura." agreed Hanamaru. "Although my grandma's not a shaman."

Dia gave a huff. "Well. Leaving my sister alone in a room and trusting her not to open it with a monster on the loose? That's something I'd never do to my Rubesty!" The revanette then turned to Mari. "Mari-san? Were you even listening?"

As Dia reached over to wave her hend in front of the blonde's face, a pair of eye stickers fell from Mari's eyes to the ground revealing the blonde was asleep the whole time as Dia shrieked and fell backwards into Ruby.

"Pigi!"

Kanan chuckled and sighed. "Her attention span is short as always."

Riko sat up from leaning against You. "I think we can all agree that opening a door to a monster is something that Chika-chan would definitely do!" the redhead smirked.

"Ehhhhhhhh? I would not!" pouted Chika as her friends laughed.

Kanan gave Chika few head pats before returning to her usual seat next to Dia and Mari.

"Alright. Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2: Aka Manto

**Chapter 2: Aka Manto**

Staring Riko as Aka Manto in Mari's story.

"Mari-san, were you even listening to anything Kanan-san said?" asked Dia incredulously as she and Ruby shook Mari awake.

The blonde grumbled, then gave a cheeky grin. "Si! And to prove it, I'll go next!"

Kanan moved back to her original seat to allow her childhood friend to take the storyteller's chair in front of the others.

"So, what's your story zura?" asked Hanamaru.

Mari chuckled and winked. "I'm going to tell you the story of Aka Manto!"

_Story:_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! That felt good!" sighed You was she climbed out of the shower and dried her hair after diving practice. _

_It was late in the evening and everyone else had gone home leaving the sailor girl alone in Uranohoshi. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed, but suddenly had the urge to use the restroom before leaving. She headed towards the bathroom stalls only to find all of them were closed for maintenance. _

_All except one. The lone stall in the back of the row with a flickering light bulb over it. _

_Not thinking much of it, You headed into the stall, closed it, and did her business. As she was preparing to get back up, the air suddenly grew chilly. _

"_Wait, since when did it get cold in here? It's summer!" she asked herself. _

_Before she could say anything else, a terrifying phantom materialized out of nowhere in front of her blocking her exit! The phantom was wearing a blood red cloak, a golden mask to conceal its face, and a red hood up over its head. Taking a closer look, You could see what appeared to be small strands of wine-colored hair sticking out from under the hood. The figure then pulled out two rolls of toilet paper. One of them was red, the other was blue. _

"_So, which will it be? Red or blue?" the ghost spoke in a charming feminine voice. _

_You was more confused than scared, but she decided to play along. _

"_Uh, blue?" she asked nervously. _

_The red-cloaked phantom laughed. "And so it shall be done!" _

_Before You had a chance to react, the roll of blue toilet paper shot out from the phantom and wrapped itself around her neck! The diver shrieked and tried to use her hands to get it off her neck, but it was too tight! In a few moments, the blue paper roll had wrapped itself so tightly around her neck that You could feel her breath starting to run out as her face turned blue and she gasped for air. Soon, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the bathroom floor. _

_You was dead. _

_Aka Manto laughed and disappeared. _

_That night, a janitor found the body and called the police who launched an investigation, but no arrests were made due to lack of evidence. The authorities later said You was strangled to death, but what was strange was that there were no fingerprints or marks on her neck whatsoever. No evidence to make any arrests or locate any suspects. _

_The death put Uranohoshi on edge and both Dia and Mari did their best to keep everyone calm while launching an investigation. A month later, Kanan Matsuura sat with her two friends in the student council president's office. The trio were hard at work completing Dia's paperwork late that evening. The swimmer excused herself to get a drink and use the restroom. As the third year entered the restroom, she couldn't help but notice the chill in the air despite the fact that it was warm outside. Shrugging it off, Kanan made her way to the last stall in the row and did her business quickly. _

_She was about to leave when suddenly, a mist enveloped the stall and when she blinked, Kanan found a red-cloaked phantom floating before her wearing a golden mask over its face and bits of wine-red hair sticking out from under the hood. Aka Manto laughed to itself at the sight of another victim before pulling out a red roll and a blue roll of toilet paper. _

_"So, Kanan-san, which will it be? Red or blue?" Aka Manto asked in its usual charming feminine voice. _

_Kanan stared ahead into space, terrified. She didn't know what to do! Slowly, she made up her mind. _

"_Ummmmmmmm...red?" she asked timidly. _

_Aka Manto let out a roaring femenine laugh. "Red? Good choice! Just like the color of...your blood! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _

_Kanan suddenly cried out as the pain began to spread through her body. Looking down, the swimmer was horrified to find blood pouring out of open wounds in her body that came out of nowhere! It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but the sight of her own blood sickened and horrified her! Desperately, she tried to use the roll of regular toilet paper beside her to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. In a few minutes, Kanan collapsed on the floor. She was dead. Just like You. _

_Aka Manto laughed evilly and in a flash, it disappeared. _

_Meanwhile, Dia and Mari were getting concerned. _

"_She's been in there for a long time." murmured Dia. _

_Mari signed off on a transcript before getting up. "I'll go check on her!" _

_The blonde left Dia's office and a few minutes later, the ravenette heard the shrieks of her friend coming from the restroom. _

"_Mari-san?!" cried Dia as she got up and sprinted to the girls restroom. _

_She yanked open the door, and found Mari curled up next to the last stall in the row. Blood seeped out from underneath the stall door and Dia didn't even have to ask who it belonged to. _

_The second death at the school send another shockwave through the student body. Once more, the authorities launched an investigation, but again, no arrests could be made. There were no fingerprints on Kanan's body or any evidence that another person had caused her death. For the rest of the month, the mood at the school remained solemn._

_One day a few weeks later, Dia's younger sister Ruby went to use the restroom in between two of her classes. The exact same one Kanan had used a while ago…_

_After doing her business, Ruby was getting ready to leave when she felt the usually warm temperature plunge and heard a soft evil chuckling. _

"_Pigi! Wh...Who's there?" she cried but there was no response. _

_The redhead was getting freaked out when suddenly from in front of her materialized a red-cloaked figure wearing a mask and red hood concealing all but a few of her wine-red hairs. Aka Manto chuckled at Ruby, who was frozen in terror. _

"_So, what will it be?" the murderous phantom asked brandishing her two rolls of toilet paper. "Red or blue?" _

_Ruby was too terrified to speak. The phantom floated closer. "There's no reason to be scared child." lied the phantom in its charming female voice. "To prove it, I'll take off my mask." _

_Ruby started shaking expecting to see a hideously-disfigured face behind the mask. Much to her surprise though, when Aka Manto took off the mask, it's face wasn't hideous at all. Aka Manto lowered her hands which held her mask, removed and stared deep into Ruby's soul. Aka Manto had what appeared to be a normal human face. Her yellow-orange eyes sparkled and she removed her hood revealing beautiful, long, wine-red hair that was held back by a heart-shaped clip in the back with another smaller clip on the side. _

"_See?" Aka Manto purred. "Nothing to be afraid of child. Now, CHOOSE!" she roared making Ruby jump. _

_But instead of choosing, Ruby shrieked and before Aka Manto had time to react, the redheard ducked around her and dashed out of the restroom. She frantically yanked open the door and scrambled down the hallway as Aka Manto's enraged screams echoed off the bathroom walls. _

_Ruby sprinted down the hall and up the stairs snot bothering to stop until she got to the student council president's office. Inside, Dia was doing work until her sister yanked the door open, slammed it shut, and dragged a chair in front of it. _

"_Whoa! Ruby! What's wrong?" asked Dia dropping her things and moving to comfort her sister. _

"_Onee-chan, I know who murdered Kanan-chan and You-chan!" cried Ruby as Dia embraced her. _

_Ruby told her older sister about what she had seen in the bathroom. She expected Dia to laugh at her, but instead Ruby saw that all the blood had drained from Dia's face and she looked deathly pale. _

"_I thought it was only a myth." Dia murmured to herself. _

_Dia then made her way over to the intercom, pressed the power button, and breathed in a deep breath before losing it. _

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A MURDEROUS RED-CLOAKED PHANTOM ON THE LOOSE IN THE RESTROOMS!" _

_Seconds later, Ruby heard screaming and a stampede of students making their way to the exits. After the incident, Uranohoshi closed indefinitely until an exorcism was able to be performed to banish Aka Manto._

_End of story._

"And that's how Aka Manto killed a bunch of people in our school!" finished Mari in a spooky voice.

"Buu! Buu! Desu! Waa! There's no way I'd say something like that into the school intercom!" insisted Dia scowling at Mari.

"And there's no way I'd murder people like that!" murmured Riko as she leaned against Chika.

Beside Dia, Kanan snorted. "There's now way I'd go down like that without a fight first!" the blunette huffed, arms crossed.

"Yousoro!" agreed You. "A captain never surrenders to any foe, especially a murderous ghost!"

Mari laughed before leaning back. "So, does anyone else know any good stories?"

A silence hung over the hotel lobby. Next to Chika, Riko was beginning to brainstorm as one particular story from her childhood came to mind. Smirking inwardly, the redhead made her move.

"Kuchisake-onna." she stated simply as eight heads turned in her direction. "Or 'slit-mouthed woman' as they call her."

"Oh god, not more blood." mumbled Dia.

"Yes more blood for my little demons!" burst out Yoshiko standing up and striking her pose.

"Oh hush Dia-chan!" smiled Kanan. "I think this sounds good!"

Riko gave an appreciative nod to Kanan and got off of Chika before taking her seat in the story teller's chair.

The Legend: 

Aka Manto or "Red Cloak" is a red-cloaked phantom that supposedly haunts the last stall in girls restrooms. It wears a red cloak, red hood, and a mask to conceal its face. When it appears, it will ask the victim if she wants red or blue toilet paper. If the victim chooses red (like Kanan did), they will be lacerated in a manner that their body will be drenched with their own blood. If the victim chooses blue (like You did), the consequence is often being strangled to death. If the victim tries to outsmart Aka Manto by choosing a different color paper, they'll be dragged to hell. If the victim tries to choose yellow paper, their head will be forced into the toilet.

However, there are a number of ways to escape. Ignoring the spirit or replying that you don't want either kind of paper will make the spirit go away. Also, rejecting both options and bolting out of the restroom (like Ruby did) is said to work.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuchisake-onna

**Chapter 3: Kuchisake-onna**

Staring Yoshiko as Kuchisake-onna in Riko's Story

Also previously staring Dia as Hachisakusama in Chapter 1 and Riko as Aka Manto in Chapter 2.

The others stared at Riko in anticipation as the pianist sat down in the story teller's chair.

"Riko-chan, who's Kuchisake-onna?" asked Chika.

Riko grinned, then pointed her phone flashlight in her face from her lap for added effect casting an eerie shadow over her head.

"Kuchisake-onna was a woman who was mutilated during her life with her mouth slit from ear to ear. Centuries ago, she was a concubine of a samurai. As punishment for her infidelity, her husband sliced the corners of her mouth from ear to ear. After her death, she returned a vengeful spirit looking for victims…"

_Story: _

"_Hanamaru-chan, wait up!" cried a redheaded first year who was chasing after her brunette friend. _

_Hanamaru turned around and stopped. "Oops. sorry Ruby-chan! Aren't you excited zura? We get to explore some of downtown Numazu and maybe I can check out that new book store that opened." _

_Ruby nodded. Rarely did she go out without Dia, but she felt safe with Hanamaru. Besides, her older sibling trusted Hanamaru. _

_The pair spent the afternoon checking out various shops around the Numazu area where Hanamaru purchased several new books and Ruby showed the brunette how to use an iPod at a tech store where the redhead bought a new pair of earbuds as per Dia's request._

_After their afternoon out, the pair of friends headed back. Unfortunately, Hanamaru wasn't the best at navigating and the pair found themselves lost in a shady part of Numazu. _

"_Uh Hanamaru-chan, are we lost?" asked Ruby as she stared up at the dilapidated apartment buildings around them. _

_The pair stopped in an ally where Hanamaru pulled out a map. "That's funny. The map says there should be a bus stop here zura." she remarked. _

_Ruby shared the map with Hanamaru and analyzed it until she found out what was wrong. _

"_Hanamaru-chan, there WAS a bus stop here. 20 years ago!" the redhead deadpanned. _

_Next to her, Hanamaru glanced down at the date the map was made: 1996. _

_Her face immediately turned bright red. "Oops! Sorry zura! I must have uhhh...grabbed the wrong map from the temple! My grandparents don't travel that much!" _

_Ruby sighed and pulled out her phone trying to pull up her maps app when they pair heard footsteps nearby. Hanamaru glanced up, but Ruby was too entranced in her phone until the pair spotted a typical-looking woman round a nearby corner. _

_The woman in question was wearing a pale green trench coat, sunglasses, a white surgical mask, and had a small bun in her hair on the right side. She was also a little taller than both Ruby and Hanamaru. The pair ignored the woman until she stopped next to them. As Ruby and Hanamaru looked up, the woman took off her sunglasses revealing her pink eyes. _

"_Am I beautiful?" she asked them in an intimidating tone. _

_Ruby and Hanamaru glanced at each other before the latter broke the silence. _

"_Aw, of course zura! Everyone has something that makes them beautiful." the brunette answered. _

_The mysterious woman didn't say anything. Then, she reached up with her right hand and ripped off her air pollution mask. As soon as the mask came off, both Ruby and Hanamaru cried out in horror and distress. The woman's mouth was slit ear from ear with blood dripping out of the massive open wound. She also had white, pointy, bloody teeth as she glared at the girls. Kuchisake-onna also pulled out a scythe from her pocket and pointed it at Ruby and Hanamaru. _

"_How about now?" she asked. _

_Instead of responding, Ruby lost it. "PIIIGGGIII!" she cried as she dropped her phone and ran. _

_Unfortunately, she didn't get too far as Kuchisake-onna quickly caught up to her as the evil woman plunged the scythe straight into Ruby's chest eliciting a death shriek from the redhead as she fell dead. _

_Behind her, Hanamaru cried out in terror at the sight of her dead friend. "RUBY-CHAN! NOOOOOO!"_

_The murderous spirit then shoved Ruby's body away and turned to the now-terrified Hanamaru. _

"_What about now? AM I PRETTY?!" Kachisake-onna asked the frozen brunette. _

_Hanamaru was shaking all over. All the blood had drained from the brunette's face and hot tears streamed down her face. _

"_YES! YES ZURA! You're beautiful! P...P...Please!" begged Hanamaru as she practically fell to her knees. _

_Kuchisake-onna didn't reply. Instead, she pulled the mask above her face and disappeared. Hanamaru was too shocked to do anything for a few minutes until she finally broke into a sprint and ran for the nearest bus stop and rode the bus home. She spent the rest of the night huddled in her room sobbing on her bed until she finally dozed off. _

_It was the middle of the night when Hanamaru began to stir. She could see the moon was full outside the night was quiet. She tried to stretch out her arms, but they wouldn't move. Now fully awake, the brunette turned her head to her left and was horrified to see ropes holding her arms to the bedposts above her head. She also felt what felt like cotton and metal in her mouth. She turned to her right where her mirror was before crying out in terror. Hanamaru was bound on her bed, her arms and legs spread out in an X-shape. She also had a metal contraption in her cotton-stuffed mouth that held her mouth open while the cotton muffled her desperate cries. _

"_Ah, you're awake." hissed a female voice. _

_Instantly, Hanamaru felt sweat beads form on her neck and forehead and she turned her head to the source. She knew that voice! Standing at the foot of her bed was the same woman from earlier, dressed in a trench coat, surgical mask, a small bun on the side of her hair from her midnight blue hair, and a scythe in her hand. Kuchisake-onna took off her mask once again revealing her cut up mouth much to Hanamaru's horror. _

"_You said I was beautiful no matter what. Now, to repay the favor. All this time, I have searched for an eternal companion. Now, you shall look exactly like me! My new little demon…!" Kuchisake-onna hissed as she raised the scalpel to Hanamaru and made her way to the bedside. _

_Hanamaru tried to scream for help, but her cries couldn't get past her filled mouth. The last things she felt were several bursts of pain around her mouth and cheeks followed by what felt like the flow of cold, sticky blood running down her chin…_

_End of Story_

"And to this day, Kuchisake-onna roams the streets of urban Japan, questioning people about her beauty and searching for her next victim." finished Riko.

In a circle around her, her eight companions stared in shock at the normally mild-mannered pianist. A few of them, including Hanamaru had a protective hand over their jaws.

"That was dark zura." whispered Hanamaru from under her own hand over her mouth and jaw.

"Who knew Riko-chan is capable of telling something so scary." murmured You to Chika as the others agreed.

They weren't so sure about the dangerous new side of the pianist that was emerging…

Riko chuckled. "That was a story my Mom told me when I was little. Moral of the story: never let your kids wander around a city alone."

"I was always told never to walk around alone when I was younger, but never was I told anything like that! That's dark and so is your Mom!" grunted Dia.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the others as they laughed at the roast.

Riko rolled her eyes before questioning who wanted to go next.

Instantly, Kanan and Mari turned to Dia.

"You're the only third year who hasn't told a story yet Dia-chan!" pointed out Kanan.

"Si!" agreed Mari. "You gotta have something."

Dia snorted. "No I don't Mari-san and nor will I be telling such gruesome Halloween tales just to scare the rest of you."

Kanan and Mari shared a glance and nodded to each other.

Kanan turned away and smirked inwardly. "Okay Dia! If that's what you say! You know that Mari's story was far better than anything you could ever tell…"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Dia rose to her feet and pointed her right pointer finger in the air. "Oh is that so Kanan-san?! Fine! Move over! I'll tell you all a story that will make you scared of your own beds! I'll keep you up all night! I'll make sure none of you ever sleep again!"

Dia finished her tirade against Kanan and Mari and moved over to the story teller's chair in front of the others. A soon as she sat down, a dangerous, evil smirk crossed her face...

The Legend:

Kuchisake-onna or "Slit-Mouthed Woman" is a female ghost that was supposedly mutilated during life as punishment for infidelity. Later, she returned as a vengeful spirit roaming the streets of urban Japan. She covers her mouth with a cloth or pollution mask and carries a sharp weapon, often described as a scythe, knife, or machete. She asks potential victims "Am I beautiful?". If they answer "no" or fail to answer, she will kill them. If they answer "yes" she will take off the mask to reveal her mutilated face. Then, she'll ask the same question as before. If the victim(s) say "no" or fail to answer, she kills them (as what happened to Ruby). If they say "yes", she will slice the corners of the victim's mouth to look just like hers.

There are several ways to survive an encounter. If the victim(s) answer "yes" to both questions, she could leave them alone. In another version, if the victim(s) answers "yes) to both questions, Kuchisake-onna will follow them home and kill them (as what happened to Hanamaru). Other ways of surviving include describing her as "average" confusing her and allowing the victim to run off, distracting her with hard candies or money, or by saying "pomade" 3 times.


End file.
